detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lynch Webber
Lynch Webber is a man masquerading as a tenth grade student attending A. Nigma High. Unbeknownst to Lee Ping, Lynch Webber acted as the main antagonist of the [[List of Detentionaire Episodes|first two seasons of Detentionaire]], playing an endless game of "Knock Knock" under the alias of "Radcircles". While masquerading as an A. Nigma High student, Lynch Webber was shown to be a member of the school council. History Prior to Series Lynch was born in the year 1934 and is the son of the Green Apple Splat founder and inventor Leopold Webber. Some time prior to the series start, Lynch became aware of a mystical pyramid underneath A. Nigma High. In order to stay close to it, even after he graduated high-school and became CEO of his father's company, Lynch had extensive plastic surgery done on himself and additional treatments by The Amazing Finnwich in order to continue to pose as a student at the school and try to unlock the pyramid's secrets. Lynch became an assistant to Vice Principal Victoria, who was using the students to perfect a song that can brainwash people for The Council. Under their orders, he arranged the disappearances of Mrs. Lob and Coach Pummel, both former scientists in the project, and assumed the email address of Principal Wurst in order to set up The Prank and frame Lee Ping. This was done in order to get Principal General Barrage fired and placing the school under Victoria's control. Season 1 Lynch was one of the few people who wasn't seen at The Prank. This is because he was hiding in the bathroom stall watching Lee Ping. He advertises his soft "drink" Green Apple Splat whenever he can. His first Radcircles appearance was when he was seen photographing Lee kissing Brandy Silver. He made his first non-Radcircles appearance in Math Math Revolution where Tina Kwee and Camillio had to sneak past him in order to get to the school server to figure out who Radcircles@A.NigmaHigh was. He made his second appearance in Friday Night Bites, where he worked as the DJ at Brandy's party and played a song simply known as "''Lee Ping Prankster Number 1''" which was the song used during The Prank. The song had a hypnotic effect on the partygoers, though Lee Ping and Lynch were unaffected, the latter because of the head phones he was wearing blocking out the music. When Lee asked about the song, he took the liberty of redirecting Lee's attention to Cyrus Xavier of the Dudes of Darkness. Also, he posted the photo he took of Brandy and Lee kissing in Skate or Die for all the partygoers to see. He also appeared as an assistant during the school play try-outs to spy on Lee and help Vice Principal Victoria, Tina, and Principal General Barrage with the play. As Radcircles, he tricked Lee into getting cast as the lead of the play. He kept telling Lee he would tell on him to Barrage, as Lee's attempts to discover who he was failed. Later on, he was one of the students who participated in the Green Apple Splat Factory tour, taking the liberty of complimenting Lee for the Prank. He claims that Lee is his hero and tried to imitate him by pulling the fire alarm twice, claiming that it was a smart idea for a prank. Lynch did this to tag along with Lee as he was investigating the tunnels underneath the school, leaving behind a trail of peanut shells to warn the lab staff that Lee was down there, before his so-called pranks got him permanent detention filing expired student records (although it's likely that Victoria was just having him do more of her dirty work). Season 2 Lynch took full advantage of Lee's belief that his friend Camillio Martinez was Radcircles to pit them against one another, though Lee ultimately realized that Camillio was just a brainwashed patsy. When Ruby Kwee confessed to the Prank Lynch took advantage to try to throw Lee off of him, though thanks to Ruby Lee was able to steal Lynch/Radcircles phone. Lynch as Radcircles attempted to mock Lee but failed miserably when his family subsequently spent the entire evening at the local carnival, spending all night on the line before Lee finally hung up on him. During the Berserk Cleaner incident Lynch was the first to be Crystallized by the malfunctioning Cleaners when he went to get some Green Apple Splat during a Council meeting. This appears to be the one part of the conspiracy he wasn't involved in. As a result he alongside the other victims of the incident all received detention on the following Monday during Inspector Blompkins inspection. Although he aided Lee in getting Radcircles (really his own) phone by helping him steal a Basketball for a trade for it, he also deliberately sabotaged Lee's efforts such as calling the phone at the most inopportune times and later ruining Brad Von Chillstein and Lee's attempt to retrieve all the phones. Although he aided in the destruction of most of the phones Lee still got his phone back. In an attempt to permanently neutralize Lee, Lynch used his own phone, destroying it in process, to trace his emails back to the Green Apple Splat factory where he attempted to use the Blue Tatzelwurm cyborgs to trap Lee inside the factory. However, what he didn't count on was Lee using various Green Apple Splat drink ingredients to escape. Lee found Lynch's wallet, though he thought it belonged to his father at the time, and found his home address inside. Using this, Lee was able to break into his home and sneak into his room where he found his computer and a unedited version of one of Radcircles' email videos. Lee originally thought that Lynch was working with Principal General Barrage, but later learned that he works as a henchman for Vice Principal Victoria.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 11 - "Knock Knock" Lynch also used the Prank Song to erase his existence from the memories of everyone in the school in order to slow Lee down and further manipulate the student body. He also used his influence over his company to get them to dress up the gym for the big dance. After the plan started to go down hill Lynch escaped from Lee and Tina, subsequently going on the run from The Council. Season 3 After learning that The key belonging to Lee Ping was also a one of the two keys to the Pyramid, Lynch lured him to the fairgrounds using a well trained parrot. There Lynch revealed his true age to Lee when his wig gets pulled off, claiming that it should have been obvious with all the hints he dropped, and reveals that the council's Reaper Mats have been hunting him (a statement proven when a pair of them come after him). In the resulting chaos of the fight between the Reapers and Steam-Mats, Lynch escapes. After Lee, Jenny Jerkins, and Tina broke into the fair grounds looking for Finnwich, the girls were captured by Lynch and hung over a vat of Green Apple Splat that had gone bad and turned into acid, all so that Lynch could get the key. However, the Splat had been replaced by a harmless, but visually identical, substitute by Finnwich who explained to Lee that Lynch now worked for him, before chasing Lynch off. Finally Finnwich, Lynch, and their Steam-Mats siege the school on the Day of the Eclipse, where they attempted to open the Pyramid, but Lynch double crossed Finnwich at the last moment and attempts to open the pyramid himself. Unfortunately for him, Finnwich had anticipated a double-cross and set his clocks ahead by a minute, and thus Lynch was cursed to eternal sleep for trying to open the pyramid early. Season 4 The still unconscious Lynch was shipped off to Coral Grove, alongside a coma-stricken Council member and Finnwich, though Lee tried to rescue them. In Mannifestum Rising, Lynch is awakened by Finnwich to get Lee. However the gang don't believe him and just use him as a decoy to get away from Coral Grove. When the gang is safely upon a sub, Lynch appears on a robot arm, having crystallized all threads, announcing that Finnwich wants to see Lee and "What Finnwich wants, he gets. At least for now." Personality For most of the series Lynch acted rather goofy, dimwitted, and generally unreliable in many ways. He often incorporated outdated slang into his speech and claimed that Lee Ping was his hero and that he aspired to be like him. Additionally, he was shown to have a poor sense of humour, and often created puns. Nevertheless, this was little more than a farce that he put up to mask his true personality. In reality, Lynch was actually an insane lunatic obsessed with knock-knock jokes and Green Apple Splat. His mind was shown to be warped to the extent that he would even help his enemies for no apparent reason. His eyes constantly twitch and he has an insane smile that is plastered on his face. These features only fade when he acts. Lynch's insanity often causes him to make bad judgements or do things that could compromise him in the future, as seen when he played the Prank song and hypnotized several party-goers and than gave Lee the song despite it being a major clue. Lynch constantly advertised the soft drink Green Apple Splat and will even ask for things that are Green Apple Splat-related for things in return. He had also shown a similar affinity for peanuts, though to a much lesser extent. Trivia *Prior to revealing the fact that he was only masquerading to be a student in Fence-O-Palooza, this fact was heavily foreshadowed in many episodes: **In The Tag Along, Lynch tells Lee that he's had "a lot of teachers." **In A. Nigma Prison Blues, it is shown he wears a wig and is possibly bald. **Also of suspicious note is that Lynch carries around a wallet that supposedly belongs to his father, Lynch Webber Sr., whom looks exactly like him. ***As Lee was searching through said wallet, he commented that Lynch looks exactly like his father (who in the photo is almost bald) and even have the same name as him.. **He once tells Cam that he suffers from arthritis–a malady usually relegated to the elderly that would be a very unusual affliction for a teenager. **His cell phone is full of l33t-speak applications, which would assist in pretending to be a teenager. *Lynch seems to know that Lee figured out his alias, as in The Dance Part 1, Lynch ceases his use of the "Radcircles" persona. **However, Lee may have called him out on it off-screen, although there is a lack of evidence to support this theory. *The meaning of the "Radcircles" alias has never been fully explained. The encryption on Lynch's phone is shown to resemble the Radius Circle Theorem, but otherwise no reason or deeper meaning has been given by Lynch or anyone else. **It should be noted that the email address originally belonged to Principal Wurst and not to Lynch, so its likely that the true meaning of the alias would be related to Principal Wurst. *Lynch's favourite snack is peanuts, which he is shown to eat regularly, and his favourite drink is Green Apple Splat, which he advertises on a regular basis. *Lynch is shown to be good at training animals, although this is only shown once: when he trains a parrot to act as a carrier pigeon. He even trains this parrot to speak using knock-knock jokes, as he had while portraying Radcircles. *Lynch is the only character to play an antagonistic role in every season. **The Council did not appear in Season 1, and only made a cameo at the end of Season 2. **Victoria did not appear in Season 3. **Barrage is not really an antagonist (being more of a puppet to the Council rather than a true antagonist) from Season 3 onwards. **Wurst only appears in Season 4. *In The Tag Along, Barrage called out to Lynch, calling him "Lynch Lemmon". This was changed in Knock Knock when his surname was clearly stated as "Webber". Gallery 66.JPG 1.JPG 9999.JPG 888888.JPG S91101-171015.jpg|Lynch in coma S91101-234145.jpg S91118-180904.jpg S91118-174935.jpg|Lynch's speculated father, Leopold Webber S91118-175209.jpg|Concerned about the Factory's fate S91104-001423.jpg|You are what you EAT! S91118-180033.jpg|Groovy S91104-102746.jpg S91104-001637.jpg S91104-001858.jpg|You wouldn't hit an old man would you? S91104-001901.jpg S91104-001509.jpg S91118-180040.jpg|Rumple smells something... rotten S91118-180053.jpg S91118-180057.jpg S91118-180103.jpg S91118-180128.jpg S91118-180132.jpg|Please? S91118-180408.jpg S91202-000438.jpg S91203-232608.jpg S91203-232922.jpg|The real appearance without the surgeries S91203-233027.jpg|House interior S91203-232942.jpg|Lynch's house S91203-233044.jpg S91203-233123.jpg|On the first day of the Prank S91203-233128.jpg S91203-233138.jpg|KNOCK-KNOCK S91203-233806.jpg S91203-233812.jpg S91203-235213.jpg|...and he's crazy? S91203-235559.jpg References Category:Males Category:Prank Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Unpopular Category:School Faculty Category:Detentionaire Category:Adults Category:Staff Category:Antiquis Triangulum Category:Student Council Category:Coral Grove Category:Coral Grove Prisoner Category:Deceased